Pinch Hitwell
Pinch Hitwell is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Baseball Player Loves: Candy Jack Hates: Knuckleballs Pinch Hitwell is an independent pinch-hitter for Griller Stadium, who can be seen playing for the home team at each game. Pinch had his name changed from Johnny to avoid confusion and to better his chances at hitting the major leagues. After a year at the Oniontown Sourdome, Pinch was offered a job in his hometown at Griller Stadium. He was ecstatic to return to Tastyville, home of his favorite Pizzeria! Appearance As he plays for any of the twelve teams that call Griller Stadium home, he wears the uniform of whatever team is the "home team" for that particular game. Outside of the Hot Doggeria, he will wear the uniform of the team whose city he is visiting. In Papa's Cupcakeria, he wears the Frostfield Batters jersey. At Papa's Pastaria, he wears the colors of the Portallini Gondoliers. He wears his Powder Point Woolies uniform when visiting Papa's Donuteria. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll * Onions * Cheese * Marinara Sauce * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Carrot Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Baseball (No other Toppings in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Baseball (No other Toppings in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Butterscotch Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Crushed Peanuts (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** 3 Pretzel Bats (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Stellini (Radiatori in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *4 Tomatoes *4 Sausages *Provolone Star (Grated Mozzarella in other holidays) *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Wedge *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria * Pumpkin Roll with Apple Pie Filling (Boston Cream in other holidays) ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Candy Jack (Crushed Peanuts in other holidays) * Regular Roll ** Chocolate Icing ** Chocolate Banana Drizzle (Banana Drizzle in other holidays) * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Candy Jack (Crushed Peanuts in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (left) *4 Teriyaki Hog Wings (right) *4 Green Peppers *Awesomesauce Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Ground Beefs (bottom left) *3 Bacons (bottom right) *3 Piscattos (top left) *4 Sausages (top right) *Medium baked *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread *Maple Jack Cheese (Shredded Mozzarella in other holidays) *Sliced Ham *Maple Mini Sausages (Bacon in other holidays) *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Regular *Waffle Fries *Bacobites Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Pretzel Bat *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Butterscotch Topping *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Provolone Star *In Freezeria To Go, he's unlocked with Small Cup *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Rolls *In Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Awesomesauce Dip Trivia *If you look very quickly, he can be found hiding in the customers chart in Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria, except he doesn't have any facial hair. *He wears a different uniform every time he comes in as a closer at Papa's Hot Doggeria. This is why he wards a generic white baseball uniform in his customer file in that game. *His hair is similar to Carlo Romano's, but blonde. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked when Baseball Season is celebrated in Frostfield, which is also his favorite holiday. *Sometimes, Pinch can be seen watching the ball game from the Griller Stadium stands. *He is the first Hot Doggeria local to have a Flipdeck card. * In his flipdeck, he wears the uniform of the Tacodale Hardshells. *Pinch makes his platformer game debut in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. He wields his bat as a weapon and his special skill is the "dash". Order Tickets File:Pinch_Hitwell.png Gallery File:Screen_Shot_2012-11-23_at_12.47.50_PM.png|Pinch Hitwell before he changed his name File:75.jpg File:Hinchpitwell.png|His perfect score File:Pinch_Different_Uniform.png|Pinch in a Sizzlers Uniform. pinch hitwell samurais.png|Pinch Hitwell in a Samurais uniform unhappy pinch hitwell.png|Pinch Hitwell isn't happy Pinch and skyler.png|Pinch and Skyler Pinch Hitwell game appearance.png|Pinch Hitwell customer picture Pinch Hitwell happy.png|Pinch Hitwell when he is a star customer hotdoggeriafoodpinchhitwellglitch.png|Pinch Hitwell checking his order Perfectpinch.png Papas freezeria.jpg Madhitwell.png Bertha and Pinch Hitwell inside the Cupcakeria.png pinchpastaria.png Pinch Pitwell in Papa's Pastaria.png Hallway Hunt - Pinch Hitwell (Pastaria).png Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Pinch_Hitwell.png Pinch Hitwell unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria.png Pinch Gold HD.jpg|The Walk-Off Grand Slam of Wings!!! Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.52.png Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.00.50.png|Pinch Hitwell with Bertha Pinch Hitwell Portallini Gondoliers.jpg Pinch Hitwell Powder Point Woolies.jpg Pinch Hitwell unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png dash03.jpg dash01.jpg dash02.jpg Pinch hitwell.png|Pinch Hitwell in PL3:WSA phs.png|"Gondoliers is so good at Skating!" Pinch Hitwell Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Pinch Hitwell is happy giving 133 points and perfect score! Pinch Hitwell Cheeseria Perfect.png|Pinch Hitwell has a walk-off grand slam of cheese!!! ToastwoodTurkeysPinchHitwell.png|Pinch Hitwell in his Toastwood Turkeys uniform Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters